


Alone Together

by BooRuu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Pmcyt, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confused Tubbo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, questioning tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooRuu/pseuds/BooRuu
Summary: Tubbo doesn’t understand why he’s nervous to see one of his best friends in person after months of talking and planning.It’s fine. He thought to himself. He got up from his chair and exited the room to run the errands of the day.It’ll be just like when Tommy came to visit, so it’ll be fine.Tubbo calmed down a little bit more as he went on with his day. He’s just seeing a friend, Just a friend.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s), Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh! So you’re comin?!?!” 

Tubbo questions. He was in a Discord call with Ranboo, who had just informed him of his soon visit to the UK 

“Yeah!!! My parents wanted to go on a vacation and I suggested Europe, And they liked the idea!!” 

“Oh, that’s so cool!! So ill get to see you?!?”

“Hell yeah, you are!! Okay, I have to go pack now!! See you soon toby!!”

Ranboo hung up before Tubbo could say bye. Tubbo was so excited to see his friend face to face now. They’ve made so many plans together. Now they can fulfill them. His head was going a million miles per hour as He paced around his room, thinking about what they might need for the soon hangout. He looked around his room and the messy state it was.

I need to clean in here. 

He looked at his bed that had a pile of dirty clothes. He looked at this desktop that was covered with cans and empty bags of snacks. He picked up a bag of gummy bears.

_Huh, Ranboo likes gummy bears, doesn’t he? I should get him a bag...wait. What other snacks does he like?_

Tubbo wants Ranboo to have a good time when he gets here. He wants to make it perfect. It’ll be a while when they get to see each other again. Ranboo lives in the US and tubbo the Uk. He needs to get this right. 

_Oh god..he’s going to be here. Right here in my room…_

Tubbo started to feel weird. Was he...nervous? It’s fine. He thought to himself. He got up from his chair and exited the room to run the errands of the day.  
It’ll be just like when Tommy came to visit, so it’ll be fine.  
Tubbo calmed down a little bit more as he went on with his day. He’s just seeing a friend, Just a friend. So there’s nothing to worry about. But still, Tubbo felt uneasy with no real reason why. 

Throughout the day, the thought of seeing Ranboo in person, right in front of him, and not behind a screen or a call made him anxious. But still the concept of actually seeing him...wait, he can see him...without the mask and the dorky sunglasses. Tubbo had already seen Ranboos face. But this time, he gets to see it, Because he’ll be here. Ranboo will be here in Tubbos room. Tubbos stomach started to churn again as he re-entered his room.

_Would he look different in front of me? How tall is he again? 6’6...oh…  
Oh okay, he’ll definitely tower over me, ill have to look up at him the entire time._

He chuckled at the thought, immediately his face started to warm up. He’s so much smaller than Ranboo. Didn’t Ranboo say he wanted to physically pick Tubbo up on his shoulders? 

“I-” Tubbo burst out loud from the thought of Ranboos arms picking his tiny body up like a child. 

He hid his head in his hands, attempting to get rid of the thought. He was freaking himself out and for what!? What’s going on with him? Ranboo is coming to visit in a couple of days, Tubbo needs to prepare. Tubbo opened his phone to a message from Ranboo.

**Ranboo; Dude I’m so excited! It’s going to be so fucking fun!**

“Heh” wow, cursing now?

Tubbo sat on his bed smiling at his phone responding naturally. 

**Tubbo; I’m going to tell your mom you’re cursing big man, watch yourself**

**Ranboo; dammit…**

**Tubbo; that’s right that’s right**

Tubbo laid down and rested his phone on his chest, now closing his eyes. His previous anxieties about the meet up now gone. He and Ranboo are good pals; it doesn’t matter if Tubbo fucks up or not. They’re going to have a great time no matter what. Tubbo takes a deep breath and sighs. It’s going to be okay, he thinks to himself. He begins to dose off, forgetting to check his phone when it vibrated with a notification. 

____________________________________________________________

“Tubbo...Tubbo?”

Tubbos eyelids flutter open, squinting at the bright light of morning peering through his open window. He must have forgotten to close it. He grunts at the blinding light, loling his head to the other side to avoid the beam. He feels the light dim as if someone was shielding him from it. He opened his eyes again, not registering the body next to him. Until appeared; gentle fingers that ran across his cheek; He hummed happily at the contact.

He turns his head to be surprised to see a boy, The light shining behind him, transforming him into an angelic being. 

“Heh, Good morning.” a gentle and honey-like voice announced coming from the boy in front of Tubbo. 

Tubbo slowly sat up, not looking away from the boy. Trying to decipher who this source of light was. His eyes, grey. His nose, cute. His lips, soft. Tubos eyelids felt heavy as he studied what was in front of him.

“What are you looking at Tubbs; hmm?” 

The boy questioned with a smile, now leaning and pressing his forehead against Tubbos, their noses now brushing. The smaller boy couldn’t say a word. He was so mesmerized by the feeling of euphoria coming out of the entire situation. 

“You seem like such a gentle being when you rest. I would love to let you rest longer but you need to wake up Tubbs.”

Tubbo gave him a soft-confused look, not fully understanding why he must wake. Why did this angel want him to wake...was he dying? Wait...was he dying!?!?! Tubbo began to panic, alerting the taller boy. 

“Hey hey hey!! Shhh, what’s wrong?!?” 

The boy begins brushing tubbos hair in an attempt to soothe Tubbo. Which was working. His breathing starts to flow normally once again. Honestly, if this angel was the one to take him to the afterlife...he really wouldn’t mind. They both stay there for a moment. Still and taking in everything. The sounds of the birds, the smell of soft vanilla. Is this what the heavens like? The boy now pulls away from Tubbos grasp, not enough to separate their faces, however.

“Better?” 

Tubbos hand comes up to touch their hair without a second thought. He gently runs his hands through the dirty blonde strands, resting his hand on the back of the boy’s head. 

“You like my hair, huh? That’s okay; you can touch it if you like.” 

“I do. I really do.” 

The taller boy snickered at Tubbos response, Gently closing the gap between the two. Taking Tubbo by surprise. But he didn’t protest; he let himself get carried away by this boy who was so angelic and beautiful it would be a crime to push away.

“Ranboo I…”

Wait.  
____________________________________________________________

Tubbo woke up with a startle. 

_What the hell was that...what the actual hell was that…_


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo silently just stared at his ceiling. He didn’t want to move in fear that his dream was somehow true, that if he moved his head, those pearlescent eyes would be staring right at him. What would he do then? Time passed when he soon realized that he’ll have to get out of bed eventually and face his virtues. He turned around, relieved to see there were no eyes and that he was free to move around without a gaze on him. But deep down, he felt a form of disappointment as well. He wouldn't have minded a gentle awakening from such a beautiful creature. 

Tubbo sat up on the edge of his bed, sitting there as he thought back to his dream, remembering what his brain had concocted.

_Did I really dream that? Did I actually dream about kissing Ranboo…? I’m seeing him In a couple of days. I can’t...I SHOULDN'T be thinking about these kinds of things._

He pinched his nose as he groaned from utter disappointment towards his thoughts. Ranboo is his friend, his fucking friend. This meet-up means so much to both of them; they’ve been planning this for so long. And Tubbo desperately doesn’t want to ruin this with his annoying confusion and stupid little mind-fucks. He looks at his phone, knowing there’s bound to be several messages from Ranboo, But he really doesn’t want to face his friend right now. But he knows he has to; There can not be a lack of communication between the two right now. It would be incredibly irresponsible.

“This is stupid…” He said out loud with a slight sigh to no one in particular.

He gets up from his bed and heads to his bathroom, avoiding any and all contact with his family members. He really didn't want to be confronted, As if anyone can somehow read his thoughts. He reached the door of the bathroom and proceeded to focus on his path to the sink. He wanted to wash his guilt off of his expression. He turned the faucet on and was met with cool water flowing against his hands. 

His phone started to ring as the water was being thrown in his face, he paused. The ringing bounced off of the bathroom walls, attacking Tubbos ears. He knew it had to be Ranboo who else would it be? He stilled, towering over the close tap as the bit of remaining water dripped into the sink, echoing. Why was there a feeling of disgust in the bottom of his stomach? Why did he have to dream about kissing Ranboo? Why did it make him feel so guilty? If anything this could be a laugh between the two. A funny story to tell at a party or a camping trip. So why was he so persistent in not coming face to face with him..?

Tubbo was so lost in thought he nearly forgot to answer his phone. He fumbled to get the device out of his pocket, not even drying his hands. Once he got his phone to his face he was surprised to see the caller ID. It's not Ranboo but Tommy, Tubbo was ashamed to admit he was relieved. He proceeded to accept the call and was met with a screaming brit. 

“Tubbo!! What the HELL!!! You're meeting Ranboo?!?!?! IN AMERICA?!!?”

Tubbo flinched at the loud words, it being too early and him not being in the best of moods. 

“Uh, good morning to you too Thomas…” Tubbo mumbled, his head was ringing, as being shouted at was not how he wanted to start off his day. He just wanted to go back to his room and order whatever he and Ranboo were going to need instead of going out himself. He just wanted to hide. 

“Well, are you!?!?”

“No, I'm not, Ranboo is coming here.”

“HE'S COMING TO THE UK!?!?” 

“Yeah he is…”  
Tubbo has put his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could properly dry his hands. He stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the top of the toilet, looking through the calendar app. 

“He's coming in 3 days actually.”

“Is he now? Why didn't you tell me man??”

“I- I don't know? He barely told me last night. I'm guessing he wanted to surprise me with it...wait, how do you know about it?”

“He told me. that arshole...wanted to rub it in my face I fucking bet.”

Tubbo couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend's lowered tone in voice dripped in a small ounce of bitterness. 

“I was going to tell you, promise. But again he like...JUST told me. Then I fell asleep. Sorry big man.” 

“Ugh whateva, you don't sound too excited, why? You too were usually all over each other about meet up plans.”

“I am excited! Its just-”

He thought about telling Tommy about his dream. 

_He might understand. He might be able to help me even._

He thought against it. Not wanting to expose himself.

“I'm just quite tired...I didn't sleep too well last night, I might just go take a nap.”

That was a lie, Tubbo has never felt that relaxed in ages. Getting to be visited by the heavenly vision and the infatuation of the touch, what felt like fluorescent healing. But what was he healing from? 

“Hmm, okay Tubso. Go rest, you do after all need your beauty sleep as you are in such HIGH demand.” 

Tubbo could only imagine Tommy referring to Ranboo. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“Hope you have fun with your husband-”

Tommy hung up before Tubbo could respond...That seems to happen a lot. He never gets a chance to speak, especially with Tommy. He shrugs it off, years of habit anyway. He heads back to his room to continue his drift into thought. 

Once locked away, he reaches for his phone once more. There are indeed, several messages from Ranboo. Most ranging from last night, Ranboo not realizing Tubbo had fallen asleep. But one new message from an hour ago. 

**Ranboo; Morning my beloved <3 letting you know, me and my parents are heading to the airport now. Hope you got rest cause we’re not sleeping when I get there >:)**

Tubbos lips formed a shit eating grin. 

_Fucking dork._

He couldn’t help but to giggle to himself. They both call each other my beloved all the damn time but sometimes it just hits differently. It makes Tubbo happy, so incredibly happy. If someone were to ask why, he really couldn’t give a good answer. It’s only when Ranboo does it. Tubbo couldn’t imagine anyone else but Ranboo to say it correctly. 

Tubbos face started to form a blush as his plans to mope had diminished, now wanting to be in Ranboos company more than ever. 

**Tubbo; alright my beloved <3 I can’t wait to spend as many sleepless nights with you as I can ;)**

**Ranboo; you’re disgusting...but I like the way your brain works >:)**

**Tubbo; thank you, I grew it myself hehe**

Tubbo rolled his eyes at his own response. He stood in the middle of his room, now contemplating what the fuck he’s doing. He needs to get his shit together and go be a good friend. He wants this to be a good time for the both of them so he needs to hold this responsibility in his own damn hands. He slips into a hoodie, fetches his shoes and wallet and heads to the door, not bothering with fixing his bed hair. He tells his mother that he's going to go to the store and that he’ll be back in a couple of minutes. He decided to walk there, Which probably wasn't the best decision. He wasn’t in the mood to get recognized. He pushed through the anxiety and proceeded to put on his hoodie.

He reached the store and bought traditional British snacks he himself grew up on. He's glad he’s getting the chance to share these with Ranboo. Someone he cared about and wanted to show em everything. He kept thinking about how much he wanted to show Ranboo. He wants to show him his old school, his favorite restaurants, his favorite sidewalk he would sit at and snack, his old favorite hiding spot at the public playground where he would hide from his mother and father, his secret place in the wooded area near the school he once attended. A place he made a long time ago, it was a crappy fort covered in leaves to keep hidden. Everytime he was upset, he would go there and stay for hours and just stare at the trees that he swear he could see dance. He wanted to show Ranboo all of it. 

He heads towards the checkout line, finished with his shopping. But he couldn’t help but to feel Like he’s forgetting something…

_What am I missing??_

He thought for a second. He looked up to see a rack full of gummy candy. 

_Oh!! Shit of course. Ranboos sweet tooth._

Tubbo pulled 3 whole bags of gummy candy, all different types. He’s sure Ranboo would like them no matter what, he loves almost all god damn candy. He put the items on the conveyor belt, ready to pay, and head home. 

“ Haribos. My favorite. ”

Tubbos head lifted to the cashier who had spoken to him. He was taken aback by the unplanned interaction. He stared at the worker who looked his age and had long, shaggy dirty blond hair, Just like Ranboos. He looked like Ranboo, except he was a little shorter and had green eyes. He looked cute...Tubbo didn't want to seem weird, he quickly responded. 

“Oh heh, yeah yeah, my pal is obsessed with gummy candy so... Heh. ”

The cashier's eyes were looking straight at Tubbos own. He chuckled and continued checking out Tubbo. The brunette couldn't help a soft blush form on his face, his eyes darting to the ground but coming back up naturally to look at the man in front of him. He looks almost identical to Ranboo...the hair is what definitely sells it. Tubbo couldn't help but to admire the resemblance, he almost wanted to reach out and touch it. He looked at his name tag, Travis. 

_Travis huh? That's quite a dorky name._

Tubbo completely forgot to stop burning his gaze into the man when he looked back at Tubbo once more, raising his eyebrow slightly. Tubbos' already pink face grew more pinkish, the embarrassment of being caught looking. He wanted to just take his purchases and head straight home, sparring himself the repercussion of staring at another boy.

“Your total is 29.23 pounds.”

Tubbo was quick to reach for his wallet, stumbling to take his credit card out and give it to the man. 

“Um, sorry there man...didn't mean to stare. Don't want to cause you any trouble.” Tubbo stutterd.

“Oh no need to apologize mate, it's uh quite flattering actually.” 

Travis smirked towards Tubbo, giving him back his card. Tubbo took the card back, not putting it away instead fiddling with it. He smiled back at Travis, chuckling a little. He didn't know how to respond to that really. Travis handed Tubbo his bags and pulled his receipt, not handing it to Tubbo quite yet. Tubbo could see him writing something down at the bottom of the thin paper. His eyes widened as he had an idea of what the man was putting down. Travis handed Tubbo his recept.

“I uh, don't want to assume anything but um, if you ever want to just hang out or whatever…”

Tubbo noticed the blush Travis was now wearing on his own face. Tubbo was so taken aback, not in a bad way he just, he's never been in this situation before. What is he supposed to do?? Tubbos face was pure crimson at this point, He giggled as he took the paper. He gave Travis a friendly look as a thanks. Once outside the store and on the way back home, he paused and looked at the thin paper. It had a number on the bottom with a ‘Call me” note next to it.

_He gave me his number? Huh… I should've told him I wasn't interested but… I mean he was cute. He must've thought I was cute too. Heh, Maybe I will give him a call_

Tubbo thought about it for a while. He was flustered at the thought of someone that cute found him attractive, no one has ever told or insinuated to Tubbo that. Tubbo almost walks off the street before a car honks at him which drags him out of thought. He backs up from the curb and watches as the cars pass him. He doesn't understand why he's thinking about this so much, it's just a boy. Tubbo has never shown interest in his own gender before, but that man has gotten him so flustered and confident. 

_Maybe it was just the feeling of getting a complement, I don't get those often so it would make sense._

He knows there's nothing wrong with boys liking other boys but he's never been interested before, so why now? Surely it's okay to just be able to admire another man's beauty right? As if on cue his brain drew back up the dream he had last night. The way the light bounced off of Ranboos skin that made him glow. The light almost formed a halo on the top of Ranboos head. Tubbo blinked, he nearly forgot about the dream. He scrunches up his face, not wanting to remember it. He shoved the number into the plastic bag, he can just call Travis and tell him he had the wrong idea but that they can still hang. 

_Yeah yeah, I can do that._

Once home, Tubbo put the bags in the corner of his room. He laid on his bed taking his phone out, checking on any new messages. 2 new messages from Ranboo. He opened them and was blessed with a photo. Ranboo holding up a piece sign in the passenger seat of a plane. 

**Ranboo; see you soon tubbso!**

Tubbo smiled at the messages, then covering his eyes with his arm. 

_So he's coming… he's actually coming_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUH SORRY I TOOK RESLLY LONG MY BAD UUUH ANYWAS ENJOY! MEET UP HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER PROMISE :D

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, I had a dream and now I want to write it out..first fic ig uuuh anyways, I might forget about this but I’ll try and keep it short :]


End file.
